


sxftsxhxn

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Mild Kink, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Softcore Porn, Spanking, kind of domestic actually, photographer junmyeon, sensual photos, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Softsehun’s the url?” Jongin’s voice is teasing, and Sehun ends up pinching his thigh for it.“We were uni kids then, don’t judge. And besides, it’s technically sxftsxhxn.” Totally anonymous, yup.[Or, the AU where photographer!Junmyeon once ran an aesthetics tumblr that may or may not border on softcore porn with cropped photos of Sehun's body, and Jongin may or may not want to convince him to do it again.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously. With that said, enjoy~

**1**

It’s a lazy Saturday, air drowsy from sleeping past noon. Sehun’s just lying on the couch, not really doing anything when he notices the striped shadows casted by his window blinds on the walls. Instinctively, he finds himself reaching for the camera – Junmyeon’s – and sets the complicated contraption on auto mode before he snaps a photo. The image of yellow orange rays painted across the right side of his off-white wall doesn’t look bad, but it doesn’t match Junmyeon’s standards, and Sehun finds himself taking a few more shots from various angles before he gives up. He’s never going to be able to match Junmyeon’s standards.

On a whim, he takes another quick photo with his phone, sends it off to their group chat. Sehun watches the little figure indicating the number of participants who’s not read the message turn from 2 to 1, but before any replies come, he hears someone keying in the code to their main door.

“Sehunnnn.”

Jongin’s barely through the door when he kicks off his shoes, fumbling over to the couch to drop his head down on Sehun’s chest. His arms come up around Sehun’s waist clingingly, and Sehun has to be the one to coax him out of his coat, unwrap the scarf around his neck before they get comfortable together on the couch again without the excess layers.

“Your nose is cold,” Sehun mumbles, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Jongin hums, wiggles in a little closer, and Sehun rolls his eyes but lets his cold fingers stay against his lower back. He’ll warm up soon. They lie side by side like that on the couch, a little too close so Jongin won’t drop off the edge, and Sehun’s getting comfortable enough that he’s almost falling asleep, when Jongin says –

“That photo you sent –”

“Hmm, what about it? I can’t make it as nice as Junmyeon’s photos. I’m sad,” he mumbles in a ramble because he knows he’d already said in the group chat. Jongin laughs, a small chuckle that sends reverberations through Sehun’s chest.

“It’s a nice photo,” Jongin begins, and Sehun finds himself pouting because he can guess what’s coming already.

“Ah, you’re gonna tell me hyung’s photos are better too.”

Jongin rubs his thumb against Sehun’s lower back, the touch soothing.

“Actually, I was going to say, I can’t remember exactly but didn’t Junmyeon take a photo of something similar before? He had it as his phone wallpaper when I first met him, I think. Maybe we should dig up that photo so we can compare them more objectively, hmm?”

The words have Sehun sitting up, pulling Jongin’s arms along with him.

“Oh! Right, of course, how could I forget?” Sehun wiggles out from Jongin’s embrace, heads towards the bedroom. “Give me a minute, I’ll get the laptop.”

A while later, laptop plugged in and two cups of tea made because Jongin’s skin is still cold, the two of them settle down to find the photo.

“Was it in this folder? Ah, Junmyeon’s files are a mess. I can’t find anything.”

Jongin laughs, moves a hand over the touchpad to navigate instead.

“Come on, you know hyung. He’s disorganised.”

Sehun snorts, because disorganised is an understatement. Neither Jongin nor him are particularly neat themselves but Junmyeon really takes it to a different level. He’s watching Jongin search through badly labelled folders of photos, when a thought hits him –

“Ah. The blog.”

Jongin’s lashes are long against his cheek when he blinks confused, and Sehun’s tempted to kiss each one carefully. But that would be distracting, and they’re already taking too long to find the photo. He drops a quick peck on Jongin’s cheek regardless.

“What blog?”

Oh. Yeah. He forgot this was before they knew Jongin. Sehun scratches his head, tries to remember the url of their old tumblr so he can search it up.

“Uh, Junmyeon used to have this aesthetic tumblr blog where he uploaded photos that he took? I’m pretty sure the photo of sunrays filtered through blinds is on it somewhere.”

He feels Jongin press his cheek against his shoulder while he searches and ah. There it is.

“Softsehun’s the url?” Jongin’s voice is teasing, and Sehun ends up pinching his thigh for it.

“We were uni kids then, don’t judge. And besides, it’s technically sxftsxhxn.” Totally anonymous, yup.

Jongin laughs then, a choked sound between a snort and raucous laughter.

“Uh-huh. Replacing vowels with x is enough to obliterate your name, sure.”

This time when Sehun pinches, it’s higher up Jongin’s thigh, and Jongin lets out a little gasp. But before Sehun gets in a second one, Jongin slaps his hand away.

“Don’t distract me. This blog…”

Jongin’s scrolling through the first page and he doesn’t finish the sentence but oh, once Sehun sees the posts, he realises why. He’d kind of forgotten what photos they’ve had on there, but now, watching Jongin look through each of them carefully, he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“This is bordering on softcore porn,” Jongin says, voice too soft. Sehun finds himself hiding his face in Jongin’s shoulder, a weird unintelligible sound made as response.

Jongin loops an arm around his waist, pats him soothingly.

“Come on, I was going to just look for that photo of aesthetic sunrays but now I feel like I should go through this whole blog properly.”

Sehun wants to say no, but when he looks up, there’s that glint in Jongin’s eyes that warms his chest, and he finds himself giving in.

“Fineeee,” he lets out exasperatedly.

Jongin flicks his forehead lightly, smooths over the redness with a soft touch.

“How about we start from the beginning, and you can fill me in on the story of each photo?”

Sehun buries his face into Jongin’s shoulder once more, noses at his collarbone. He wants to say no, but… this is Jongin, loving, sweet, caring Jongin who’d somehow managed to fit in his weird life with Junmyeon and maybe this won’t be so bad. It’s a way to tell Jongin how he and Junmyeon used to be before he appeared in their lives anyway. He gives in.

“Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "tumblr posts" in the fic, I'll link the photo that inspired me but be warned (for this chapter and subsequent ones) that the photos are likely to be nsfw, and will be random people who may not look anything like Sehun and may not necessarily be male either, so... if you don't like that kind of thing, don't click on the photos, yeah? I just decided to link them because sometimes a visual aid helps.

**2**

**[** In photo: The outline of a man sleeping face down, bare shoulder exposed under a striped duvet, features shrouded in shadows. **]**

_#sensual #bareshoulder #bedroomaesthetics_

Posted 5 years ago – [94 notes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/fd/42/12fd42e04737599da0758c9d22393a74.jpg)

 

___

 

Jongin’s started from the oldest post. It’s relatively mild, compared to the newer ones Jongin had scrolled through earlier. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about for this photo in general, if not for the fact that Sehun knows – remembers – what had happened just before Junmyeon had snapped this photo.

“So, I presume this is you,” Jongin says, the back of his hand casually stroking Sehun’s nape as he sips the tea. A shiver runs down Sehun’s spine, and he squirms involuntarily under Jongin’s touch but he doesn’t move away.

“Yeah. It’s me. I mean, Junmyeon’s usually the photographer. You can’t really tell because Junmyeon makes sure he doesn’t upload photos where my face is clearly seen, but well.” Sehun shrugs, remembers Junmyeon asking for his permission before posting it. He hadn’t known that Junmyeon had made a tumblr called sxftsxhxn back then but in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t really matter what site it was going on. As long as nothing telling was shown, Sehun didn’t mind that his photos were going onto the internet. Snuggling closer to Jongin, Sehun makes himself small so he’ll fit under Jongin’s arm. Jongin shifts to accommodate him between his legs, humming under his breath.

“You had nice shoulders even back then.”

Sehun doesn’t know how to reply to that, so he just rubs his cheek against Jongin’s arm. “Thanks?”

Jongin smiles, presses that curled grin into Sehun’s hair.

“You’re welcome. So what’s the story behind this photo?”

 

___

 

His butt feels tingly still, the skin too hot and the flesh abused. It’s a good feeling, satisfaction curling in his bones, but now Sehun can’t lie on his back, has to settle for laying his belly flat against Junmyeon’s bed instead.

“How are you feeling?” Junmyeon asks, pushing Sehun’s fringe off his eyes to dab the sweat from his forehead.

“Good,” Sehun mumbles, already falling into post-coital sleepiness. “Come lie with me, it’s cold.” His speech is slurred, but he doesn’t repeat the sentence, figures Junmyeon would understand anyway.

“Mhmm, I will, in a second.”

Without thinking, Sehun lets out an unintelligible sound of protest. He doesn’t understand why Junmyeon needs a second until he looks up, sees the lens of Junmyeon’s camera pointed in his direction and then he hears the distinct snap of the shutter clicking.

“Are you – Is that a photo?”

Junmyeon’s face is revealed behind his heavy black DSLR, and he smiles, soft and comforting and cute but Sehun just wants him back in bed instead of standing beside it.

“Go back to sleep, babe. Or do you want another spanking?”

Junmyeon’s expression is prim, proper, but his words aren’t. The contrast makes the sated curl of arousal in Sehun’s belly resurface but the voice of logic in his head reminds him that his butt needs a break. So Sehun just smooshes his cheek against the pillow, closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe out slowly until all the tension dredged up by Junmyeon’s words are released.

“Finish taking your photos and join me quickly, _hyungggg_.”

It comes out as a whine – he’s not supposed to sound so desperate – but maybe it works, because Junmyeon makes a soft cooing sound, presses a kiss to his bare shoulder before he resumes taking photos. Sehun drifts off halfway to the clicks of shutters going off, already spent and lazy, but later, when Junmyeon’s body heat envelops him once he’s finally done taking photos, Sehun can’t quite find it in himself to mind.

 

___

 

It’s Jongin’s body heat wrapped comfortably around him right now, listening attentively as Sehun recalls what had happened before the photo. He would be drifting off if not for the lazy movement of Jongin’s hands over his sweater, skimming over his chest.

“You were already into spanking then?”

Sehun lets out an incredulous laugh, caught off-guard.

“I don’t think I was ever not,” he admits, oddly shy for some reason even though Jongin’s seen more embarrassing sides of him. “But uhm, yeah, it was nice that Junmyeon wanted to try after I mentioned it?”

It had actually been a little more complicated than that, but they’d covered the kink aspects of their relationship with Jongin before, so Sehun doesn’t elaborate. Jongin pulls him closer against his chest as he zooms in on the photo, and Sehun sinks in the warmth, wraps his own hands over Jongin’s. The closeness of their bodies has Sehun feeling the press of Jongin’s not-quite-soft cock against his lower back, and he wonders if Jongin’s going to do anything about it. But after a while where all Jongin does is hold Sehun like a teddy bear or bolster for comfort, he clicks on to the next post.

“Hmm. I’m curious about the later photos so let’s just move on, okay?”

Sehun hums, a wordless agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I wrote so far. This fic is mostly an easy writing kind of thing? Like find a nice photo, write about it, describe sekaiho's life. Lol. I'm not feeling my usual writing juice so I'm doing this while trying to find inspiration for my other WIPs. If you have any sensual aesthetics photos, feel free to link them for me~ I might use it if it fits :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**[** In photo: Two fingers sucked between lips gently pressed down. Only the lower half of the face is seen, a bit of neck, the lightest sheen of spit coating the fingers. **]**

_#sucking #lips #fingers_

Posted 5 years ago – [110 notes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/21/87/9821875a82de4706d33f975e7e399e8e.jpg)

 

___

 

“This one’s self-explanatory,” Jongin says, and Sehun laughs, because, oh, of course he can tell that that’s Sehun’s lips and Junmyeon’s fingers. After all, Jongin’s seen both body parts up close, tasted those lips against his own and had those fingers deep within him at some point in time. The photo is a little shaky in this post because Junmyeon only had one hand free for his camera and that monster’s heavy, the entire body of it made out of metal, but the blurred edges doesn’t detract from the sensuality of the shot. Sehun thinks Jongin’s going to move on, continue scrolling for more scandalous photos, but then he feels a palm under his chin, fingers digging into his cheeks, and then, Sehun’s made to tilt his head so he’s looking at Jongin.

“Yes?” His voice comes out a little breathless but he can’t help it. He likes being manhandled.

Jongin’s eyes are lidded, lips slightly parted.

“Wanna reenact the scene with me?”

Sehun laughs softly, breath caught in his throat. The sound’s stopped short when Jongin covers his mouth, nudges his lips open with his own full _full_ lips.

“Mmm – Nini –”

“Shh,” Jongin sighs against him, suckles a little on his upper lip, spit-slick. Already, Sehun can feel his lips taking on that kiss-swollen tingle and then, one of Jongin’s fingers graze his cupid’s bow, rests against the curve of Sehun’s lips. “Open up for me, Sehunnie.”

Sehun parts his lips easily, feels Jongin press his nails against the soft inside of his lower lip, lets the digits be pushed in. He runs his tongue over Jongin’s fingers, starts to coat them with saliva, but before he gets to do more, Jongin presses down on his tongue, holds it firmly against his teeth so Sehun can’t slip the wetness between his fingers like he wants to.

“I said reenact the photo. Not make love to my fingers,” Jongin chides, a twinkle in his eyes. Sehun would reply, but his tongue is kind of caught right now. He tries anyway.

“Nhh ehhh orhh ahh eh nghh nhh erhh –”

Jongin rolls his eyes, withdraws his fingers so Sehun can talk. He has to swallow the spit that’s collected in his mouth before he speaks.

“But that was what I tried to do –”

“Ah, eager, aren’t you?”

Jongin’s words make Sehun’s cheeks hot, but it’s the pleasant kind of buzz under his skin, and Sehun knows that Jongin _knows_ , sees him smiles like he’d noticed before he continues. “I wonder how Junmyeon managed to get a photo that’s even sort of chaste if you were like this back then too.”

Sehun scrunches his nose at him, makes a face.

“He takes a hundred photos and then chooses just one. I got bored halfway.”

The sudden loud laughter that erupts from Jongin’s chest startles Sehun.

“Why am I not surprised?” Jongin asks, voice still tinged with amusement, eyes curved into crescents.

The corners of Sehun’s lips have turned up without him noticing, and he’s lightly punching Jongin, no real strength behind it.

“Because you know us both too well, maybe?”

Jongin laughs again, uses the same still spit-damp fingers to jab Sehun’s cheek.

“Brat.”

Sehun just smiles. Then, holding Jongin’s gaze, he slowly tilts his head until he can suck Jongin’s wet finger back into his mouth. Jongin makes an amused face, looks like he wants to stop Sehun, but in the end he just leaves it in, turns his attention back to the blog without moving Sehun’s mouth from around his hand.

 

___

 

 **[** In photo: Bare neck and collarbones against a pale blue background, a prominent Adam’s apple. On otherwise unblemished skin, a set of four dark red hickeys, symmetrically placed along the column of the neck and over the peak of the collarbones. **]**

_#hickeys #neck #bruises_

Posted 5 years ago – [159 notes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/88/16/c0/8816c0960fee5fda591a9edb6cc63759.jpg)

 

___

 

“This one’s self-explanatory too,” Sehun says, before Jongin comments. He’d forgotten how… tame some of the earlier photos are. Junmyeon had sucked those bruises into his skin, had done it carefully, wanting to keep the marks symmetrical. That was really about it because, Junmyeon, dorky photography student Junmyeon, sometimes just wanted pointlessly pretty images to keep.

Jongin can’t hide his smirk when he hears that.

“Ahh, so he really just came into the room, asked you to take off your shirt, sucked hickeys into your neck and then sat down to take a photo?”

“About right,” Sehun mumbles, Jongin’s finger still in his mouth. It’s too wet now, saliva starting to drip down the back of Jongin’s hand, but he’s made no move to withdraw it yet.

“Aww, he kept you hanging eh?”

Sehun nods a little, nibbles on Jongin’s knuckle.

“Such a tease,” Jongin jokes, pulling his finger out from Sehun’s mouth. He wipes the saliva off on Sehun’s cheek, draws a wet line down the column of his throat. “Wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Sehun lets his eyelids flutter shut, sighs a little, reveling in the sensation.

“N-no.”

Jongin’s finger pauses on its way down, draws a tiny circle on the base of Sehun’s neck. Then, he feels Jongin’s hair brush his nape, lips pressed gently against his skin. Sehun arches into it instinctively, pushes his back against Jongin’s chest, and just when he thinks, maybe, _maybe_ Jongin would give up on the tumblr posts and do something a little more interesting with their time, he hears the sound of their apartment door unlocking –

“Hey, I’m back –”

Sehun can _feel_ Junmyeon raise his brow in half-confusion at their position even though he can’t see him, knows he’s got to be staring at Jongin sucking on Sehun’s neck in the living room, looking at both of them still fully clothed.

“Hey hyung, you’re back,” Jongin says eventually when he peels his lips from Sehun’s neck, and Sehun’s vaguely sad about the loss of wet heat on his skin. Still, he turns a little, pouts at Junmyeon.

“ _Hy_ ung.”

He’s not sure why he’s whining to Junmyeon when it’s Jongin’s mouth he wants back on him, but you know. Whatever goes. Technically Jongin’s older than Sehun but he’s never addressed him as hyung before; the honorific’s saved for Junmyeon. If Junmyeon’s surprised at Sehun’s whining, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he just smiles – the easy smile he always has, the one that gets mums trusting him at first sight – and he walks over to pat Sehun’s head. Then, he bends forward, peers at the laptop screen.

“What are you guys doing? Isn’t this our old blog?”

Sehun nods, hums in agreement. Behind him, Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s middle again, rest his face against the very spot he’d sucked earlier but in a completely chaste manner this time.

“We were searching for a photo you used to have on your phone, the one where there’s striped shadows on the walls from window blinds because Sehun took a similar photo just now and we wanted to compare. And then he showed me this blog you had because we were trying to find that photo and now we’re just going through all the posts from the start.”

This close together, Sehun can feel Jongin’s shrug, can hear the steady beats of his heart. He tries to tune out the softening bulge pressed to his ass, focuses instead on Junmyeon’s expression. He seems mostly amused.

“Ah, I think I know what photo you’re talking about, the blinds one was –”

Jongin cuts him off, because he’s sometimes impatient like that –

“But hyung, never mind the photo. I’m more interested in this blog. You never told me you used to run this, or that it’s full of photos of Sehunnie.”

The petulant tone in Jongin’s voice is cute, and Sehun can tell Junmyeon’s not any more immune to it than he is.

“Eh, I just never mentioned it, I guess? It’s not really a secret.” Junmyeon scratches his cheek absently, pushes his glasses up before he sits down beside them. Sehun leans a little, tries to get his head onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. Jongin loosens his hold to let him. When Junmyeon starts absently stroking his hair, Sehun closes his eyes, decides to let Junmyeon deal with whatever it is that Jongin is after.

“But you stopped posting to this blog some years back, before you met me, I presume,” Jongin guesses, and Sehun hears Junmyeon make a sound of agreement.

“Yeah. It was my final year in uni and I didn’t have the time then so I kind of just stopped. I forgot I had this blog actually.”

Sehun giggles, feels Junmyeon scrap his nails against his scalp for making the sudden sound.

“He has a bad memory,” Sehun faux-whispers to Jongin, getting a smack on his arm for the remark.

Jongin laughs. “Yeah, sure. Why don’t we go through the posts together then, refresh your memory? It’s nice to see Sehun through your eyes from before I met him. We’re just going from the oldest post now.”

Sehun opens one eye to see what Jongin’s up to, feels him shifting to get the mouse. Before he gets too far, Junmyeon suddenly snaps his fingers.

“Ah, have you seen my favourites tag?”

Jongin blinks. Sehun opens both his eyes fully, brows furrowed. He can’t remember any favourites tag, but this is mostly Junmyeon’s blog after all.

“What favourites tag?”

Junmyeon takes the mouse from Jongin, starts navigating the site. After a while, he finds what he’s looking for.

“This. The tag for photos on this blog that I really like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been tiring and I kinda wrote this about the same time I did the previous two chapters so just a heads up that future updates won't be so fast. Thank you for the lovely comments so far, I would be replying them soon!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**[** In photo: A man lying face down on one side of a king sized bed, hands buried under pillows, asleep.  A white duvet covers him from toes to mid-torso. On his back, speckled with beauty marks, streaks of light from the window dot his spine, hair mussed. **]**

_#lazy #sleep #moles_

Posted 4 years ago – [85 notes](https://odysseyonline-img.rbl.ms/simage/http:%2F%2Fcdn1.theodysseyonline.com%2Ffiles%2F2016%2F02%2F20%2F6359159086917226741206630261_beautiful-boho-boy-girl-Favim.com-3204764.jpg/2000,2000/V004WqNs4YUXFSoL/img.jpg)

 

___

 

Sehun had expected Junmyeon’s favourites to be the photos he had spent actual time planning and arranging. There was one shoot at a beach that took a few weeks to set up, and there was that other time when he’d begged a senior to let them use the school stage, promising they won’t do anything raunchy.

(Junmyeon hadn’t lied, mostly. Rope bondage is an art, okay, and Sehun wasn’t allowed to come that day anyway.)

He’s expecting those photos to turn up, but instead the first post he sees is something else.

“That’s… just me on any random weekend morning when I sleep in,” Sehun blurts out. He doesn’t realise he’s sat up and has his neck out blinking ridiculously at the photo until Jongin laughs, tugs his posture back into a more comfortable cuddle against his chest.

“Hmm-mm,” Junmyeon hums from in front of the screen. He turns then, looks at Sehun with so much fondness in his gaze that Sehun feels a little light-headed. Luckily, Jongin’s arms around his waist serve as an anchor and Sehun finds his hands skimming over the warm skin to steady himself. After a few breaths without any words said, Sehun finds himself reaching for Junmyeon, watches Junmyeon’s mouth part slightly in a soft exhale as he moves in to fit his cheek against Sehun’s palm.

“Kiss him,” Jongin whispers, breath fanning against Sehun’s neck, and Sehun catches a small smile form on Junmyeon’s face before his eyes instinctively flutter close as Junmyeon leans in. Junmyeon tastes familiar against his lips – soft lips gently suckling, playful nips soothed over with a skilled tongue – and it doesn’t take long before the little rises and falls of their chest synchronise with each other’s, kissing leisurely, unhurried and thorough. Sehun pays particular attention to Junmyeon’s little sighs, the soft moans that don’t quite make sound because Sehun swallows all of them against his lips before they escape. Behind him, Jongin nudges his nose against Sehun’s cheek, lazy and content and Sehun cradles Junmyeon’s face between one hand, then two, before he feels Jongin cover his palm, hand sliding down over Sehun’s onto Junmyeon’s neck, shoulder, under his shirt. Everything’s easy, hazy and Sehun doesn’t keep track of how long they kiss, Jongin making little sounds of appreciation until his lips and Junmyeon’s finally part, chest a little tight from the lack of oxygen but also something else like overwhelming fondness. Junmyeon’s lips are swollen, red, and before he says a word, Jongin leans in, kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Shh, my turn now.”

When Jongin parts his lips to kiss Junmyeon, it’s with the same languid pace they’ve set up, all rounded edges and plump lips tugged against swollen ones and Sehun ends up coaxed forward, propelled by Jongin pressing his chest into Sehun’s back, pushing Sehun’s chest into Junmyeon’s shirt so he can get closer. It’s not a bad place to be even though Sehun’s mostly trapped between two hard bodies slowly writhing, the force and strength in their movement obvious even as it’s controlled. Instead, it feels safe, cocooned between the two people he loves, watching them enjoy each other as much as he enjoys them from the closest seat possible between their arms.

Sometime later, Junmyeon’s glasses fogged up at the bottom and a little wonky, Jongin’s grip a little looser, Sehun nuzzles his face into Junmyeon’s chest, hugs him close.

“Are all the photos in your favourites tag sappy or is it just this one?”

He hears the soft whir of the mouse scrolling, and it ends up being Jongin who answers for Junmyeon.

“I think it’s all sappy, aww.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks are pink when Sehun looks up, head ducked with the familiar sheets of their bedroom shown behind him on the laptop screen. There’re more spontaneous, caught-in-the moment every day photos made aesthetically pleasing on the page when Jongin scrolls and Sehun smiles, helps Junmyeon right his glasses, fingertips skimming the faint warmth on clear skin under the frame.

“You never told me you took all these photos.”

Junmyeon’s blush deepens, and it’s cute, if a twenty-nine year old man can even be called cute.

“You would have seen them if you searched the blog anyway,” Junmyeon murmurs, and there’s what sounds like a petulant pout in those words, like he didn’t already know Sehun only checked the blog occasionally.

“Aww,” Sehun coos, leaning in to peck Junmyeon’s cheek, only to clash with Jongin for the same side of Junmyeon’s face because they apparently have the same idea.

“You go left, I’ll go right,” Jongin decides for him in the next second, and Junmyeon’s parted lips don’t have time to form a protest before Sehun’s planting a loud smack on his cheek, Jongin’s landing an equally loud but much sloppier one on the other side. Jongin’s not as careful as Sehun when he moves his head, his hands, the lingering caresses after their kisses, and Junmyeon’s specs are knocked askew again as Sehun sits back up.

“ _Aww._ ”

He rights them without thinking, spends a few moments just looking at the sight of Junmyeon with his shirt crumpled and falling off one side from Jongin’s wandering hands, cheeks reddened and framed by the thick clear-framed glasses Sehun had helped Junmyeon pick out last year, his eyes gentle behind the lenses.

“I love you so much,” Sehun says without thinking. Behind him, Jongin giggles.

“Aww, Sehunnie’s just as sappy as you are, hyung.”

Despite the embarrassment gracing Junmyeon’s cheeks, he flicks Jongin’s nose, makes a face.

“Don’t say it like you’re not sappy either.”

“Ah, but I am, and I don’t mind being sappy if it’s for the two of you,” Jongin replies easily, earning a smile from Junmyeon. The warm feeling already in Sehun’s chest blossoms into a low burn this time, and Sehun doesn’t know how to express what he feels so he just pulls both of them in for a tight hug.

“Shut up, we’re all sappy, let’s not compete.”

Someone says, “But we’re not competing, Sehun-ah” with a laugh, and it’s hard to tell who it is when both Junmyeon’s and Jongin’s faces are smooshed against his chest, but it doesn’t really matter. He loves them all the same.

“Shh, let’s just be sappy without pointing it out.”

There’re mutual hums of agreement, a few chuckles, and then, for the rest of the night, the laptop lies forgotten on the coffee table, the three of them retreated into their bedroom.

 

 

 

(On the screen, Sehun will later find, yet another sappy photo of him and Junmyeon, just fingers intertwined on mussed sheets, a fuzzy phone photo he didn’t know Junmyeon had taken four years ago.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that Junmyeon's tags were going to be sappy romantic? ;)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**[** In photo: A bared male torso, slightly twisted, an arm stretched over the head, muscles taut. On the chest, twin large rings of silver lie, pierced through dusty nipples, pulling them down with their weight. On the belly, under the barest impression of abs, a sliver of silver adorns the belly button. **]**

_#piercings #nipple #bellybutton_

Posted 3 years ago – [173 notes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bb/3d/86/bb3d860cab2fc634925123442ebf93c2.jpg)

 

___

 

After that afternoon’s trip down memory lane, a few days pass with no mention of Junmyeon’s old blog. They’re back on their daily routines – Junmyeon working on photoshoots in studio, Jongin taking care of dogs at the shelter, while Sehun is (sadly) busy with his (very boring) office job.

Still, that’s normal, and Sehun doesn’t think much about it, forgets about it even, inundated as he is with other things. He’s coming home from buying groceries one evening when instead of the empty house he’s expecting, he finds Jongin on the couch, lower lip tucked under his front teeth, a look of concentration as he stares at his phone.

“Whatcha doing,” Sehun asks as he removes his shoes, too lazy to put all the bags in his arms down. He ends up stumbling when he trips on his shoes because he can’t see past his full arms, but the sound of surprise stuttering past his lips gets Jongin to look up, clambering towards him, vaguely concerned.

“Here, give me some of them,” Jongin says even as he’s already pulling some bags off Sehun. They end up spending the next ten minutes sorting everything into the fridge and cupboards, and it’s only after he finally sits down with a glass of water that Sehun remembers he’d asked a question which Jongin hadn’t answered.

“Sooo, what was on your phone earlier? Porn? Cute dogs?”

Jongin raises an eyebrow.

“Why is porn your first guess?”

“It must have been cute dogs then.”

“Nope,” Jongin grins, then waves a hand to beckon Sehun over. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Sehun gets up obediently, moves to take a seat beside Jongin but somehow ends up on his lap instead.

“Comfy,” Jongin murmurs absently in an almost purr, a warm presence enveloping Sehun’s back. His hands skim over Sehun’s chest, a slow knead over his pecs, his nipples, teasing enough that Sehun feels a little lightheaded even after Jongin’s arms come to rest around his waist. And when Jongin finally gets his phone out to show him what he was looking at, Sehun nearly spits out the mouthful of water he’d just drank.

“Is this why you were touching my chest?”

On Jongin’s phone screen is an old photo from Junmyeon’s tumblr, taken from when Sehun’d let his hair grow out, the ends of it long against his shoulder. But that’s not the highlight in the photo, or what’d surprised Sehun. No, it’s the heavy, huge captive rings tugging his nipples in the shot, the weight of them obvious against the tension of his body, the glint matching the silver on his belly. His navel piercing has long since been taken out but Sehun still has tiny barbells in his nipples, the round ends of silver almost undetectable against his skin. He hadn’t worn anything else in a while, had forgotten he used to wear obvious rings that would show under his shirt or how he’d enjoyed the weight of heavier jewelry, the subtle tugs getting him hot under the collar, contrasting deliciously with the cool of the metal. The thought alone has memories rushing back – half of them involving Junmyeon – and Sehun feels a flush creeping up his back, his neck.

Jongin laughs, rubs his cheek against Sehun’s shoulder, skin cool against Sehun’s hotter one. He blinks innocently, lashes brushing over Sehun’s skin like he hadn’t just ran his fingers all over Sehun’s chest, isn’t responsible for Sehun’s now perked nipples, his flushed state, and Sehun can imagine the cat-got-the-cream smile on Jongin’s face now even if he can’t see him.

“I’ve been going through Junmyeonie’s blog over the last few days, you know, after you showed it to me. And I just found out you had long hair before.”

Sehun blinks, takes a while to find his tongue around the haze of _something_ swelling in his chest, his throat.

“I’m sure it’s the _hair_ you noticed.”

Jongin’s fingers skim over his chest again – warm, light, _teasing –_ skirting around the highest points.

“Hmm-mm. Long hair is nice, don’t you think? Too bad your face wasn’t in the photo; I’ll love to see how you’d look with it…”

His fingers almost reach Sehun’s nipples and Sehun doesn’t realise how much he’s waiting for the touch until Jongin’s hand takes a detour before contact happens, and a loud whine escapes him.

“Jong _in_ –”

He’s rewarded with a light flick, the small, small, movement sending goosebumps over his skin.

“ _Fuck_ , do that again.”

He sounds needy even to his own ears, but Sehun doesn’t really care right now. He just –

_Wants._

“Ask me nicely,” Jongin hums, and Sehun does, begs a little, even, because why would not? And this time, Jongin is, thankfully, less of a tease than he’s been the whole time, because –

_Ah._

 

___

 

 **[** In photo: A single nipple, pink, with a barbell piercing through it. On top, black lace with darker leaf patterns, not quite obscuring. **]**

_#nipplepiercing #lace #seethrough_

Posted just now – [0 notes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DRRC_XRX0AAWN3j.jpg)

 

___

 

Junmyeon comes home late in the night, after Sehun and Jongin’s already showered – separately or they’ll never get anything done – and the first thing Sehun hears after the click of their digital lock is Junmyeon’s exasperated sigh.

He pops his head out of the bedroom, wonders if Junmyeon had a bad day, and whether a massage would help.

“What’s wrong?”

Junmyeon makes a scrunched face. It’s awfully endearing even though Sehun thinks it mostly makes him look constipated.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon says, as if that’s answer enough. Sehun raises a brow, amused.

“Jongin does a lot of things, you know. You gotta be more specific than that.”

Junmyeon kicks his shoes off, pulls off his socks, and Sehun lends him an arm for balance.

“He kept sending me photos of you from the blog while I was at work –”

“Ah…”

“I think he’s trying to get me to take some new photos for the blog or something…”

“You think?”

Jongin’s voice comes from behind, closer than expected, and Sehun shivers a little when Jongin’s arm brushes past his shoulder.

“Come on _hyung_ , I’ve been nicely asking you to take more photos of Sehun, or better yet, Sehun and me together. Don’t you think it’ll be fun?”

Jongin’s pout and pleading tone are obvious in his voice, and Sehun can see why poor Junmyeon had sighed earlier. Sehun sighs too, runs a hand through his hair.

“Nini, Junmyeon’s probably just too tired to do that even if he wants to. You know how he’s packed with photoshoots this month.”

Jongin clings onto Junmyeon, helps him with his jacket even though his head droops a little. “I know.” He voice is small and he sounds apologetic, with that thread of disappointment that makes Sehun feel bad. “Was I bothering you, hyung?

Junmyeon pats Jongin’s head softly, places a short peck on the top.

“A little. But I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it. It’s just that I’m really busy and I don’t have the time or energy to do it right, take photos for the blog again.”

“Oh.” Jongin makes a face, entwines his fingers with Junmyeon’s. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it,” Junmyeon offers, nudges against him. Sehun watches Junmyeon pat Jongin’s head until the other relaxes, and then, he suddenly has an idea.

“Hyung, the problem is with not having enough time right?”

Junmyeon nods slowly. “Yeah…?”

“What if it’s something quick?” Sehun asks. “What if we do it like this?”

 

 

 _Like this_ is Sehun topless on the couch, a lace table cloth over his nipple. The see through fabric is barely big enough for his whole chest, but none of them have fancy black lace shirts so this seemed to be the quickest and easiest solution for an aesthetic shot on the fly.

“It looks good from the camera,” Jongin mumbles, eyes following Junmyeon’s movements as he fiddles with the camera settings.

“I’m going to do a super close up,” Junmyeon says, and that’s all the heads-up Sehun is given before a dozen shutter sounds go, too fast for him to register.

Sehun waits for Junmyeon to check his photos, and only gets up to peer at the screen when Junmyeon signals that he’s done.

“Oh, it does looks pretty okay,” Sehun mumbles, amazed by the effect of a simple table cloth over his pierced nipple.

“You’re the one who came up with this idea,” Junmyeon comments with a crooked smile, “and you’re surprised it worked?”

“Yeah, well, it was just a thought,” Sehun says, sheepish. The cloth’s slipped off while he moved, and he ends up with his bare chest against Junmyeon’s arm as he sidles up to him to see the photo. “Jonginnie, we have a new photo for the blog now.”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, rubs his cheek against Sehun’s shoulder as he tries to get a view of the photo from the camera’s screen as well. Junmyeon tilts the camera so Jongin gets a better look. “It does look good. I guess I’ll upload it since I was the one who made everyone go to this trouble…”

Junmyeon laughs. The vibrations go through Sehun’s body and initiates little tremors in Jongin.

“Thanks, Nini. I’m going to take a shower now, and go to sleep afterwards. You can do whatever you want with the photo, just don’t slap terrible filters onto it, ‘kay?”

Jongin mumbles something in agreement, and Sehun laughs.

“Hyung, just go shower, I’ll keep an eye on Nini.”

“Sure,” Junmyeon says, but not without a short kiss on Sehun’s lips, then Jongin’s.

“Thank you, old man.”

“Tch, I do all this after work ‘cause you have an itch and _you_ call me old man.”

Jongin’s mischevious smile moulds Junmyeon’s lips into something amused.

“Okay, how about this: thank you, Junmyeonie hyunggg~”

When Jongin darts out his tongue to lick a quick kittenish strip across the seam of Junmyeon’s lips, Sehun just laughs, then tries to separate them after a while because Junmyeon really needs to go shower and sleep.

“Go, go, don’t let Jongin distract you.”

Junmyeon laughs, and is halfway out the door when Jongin turns his gaze to Sehun.

“You’re the real old man in this relationship huh? So responsible.”

The words are accusatory but the tone is affectionate, and Sehun just rolls his eyes and kisses Jongin.

“If I’m an old man, that makes you one too.”

“Huh…”

“Shut up, don’t think so hard.”

This time, it’s Junmyeon’s laugh he hears, but it’s fading as he heads to the bathroom, so Sehun doesn’t bother to break the kiss with Jongin to hurry him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter for this fic so far I think. I wrote half of it quite sometime back and suddenly had the urge to finish this chapter up today. It's mostly just soft lol, like I said, this is my relaxed/just write fic so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it still, and I'll love to know what you think :)


End file.
